All Things Strawberry
by Tragic Lullaby
Summary: Natsume returns to his hometown that he grew up in, except he remembers nothing except his cousins and Aunt.. He meets a girl in a cafe and memories rekindle over strawberry sweets and he's falling for her. Now he's gotten himself into a tragic secret NxM


I do not own Gakuen Alice, however, Hiro Shun is my own creation, and yes, he's going to be in a lot of my stories to come_._

"_Live life like you're going to die today, _

_dream like your going to live forever."_

**All Things Strawberry**

Tragic Lullaby

If there was any a bitter, tragic love story in their sweet hometown, it was the story of Mikan and Natsume. Natsume returns to his hometown that he grew up in, except he remembers nothing except his cousins and Aunt. Something is telling him that he has something that he needs to remember, and his time is running out. He meets a girl in a cafe and memories rekindle over strawberry sweets and he's falling for her, the problem is, he doesn't know that he's gotten himself mixed up in the town's most secret and tragic romances ever and just why does Hotaru want him to stay away from Mikan Sakura?

_**One flavour of strawberry**_

_**

* * *

**_

Had you told me that a ghost was going to work in a cafe, let's face it, I would've laughed at you. However, it was too hard to laugh right now, too hard to take in anything apart from short breaths. Behind my eyelids I could feel the bright lights, I could smell the stink of an all too familiar place, the irregular beeping of a machine, footsteps, and frantic voices full of panic. Had you asked what I wanted right now; it would be to be in that little cafe where the ghost was working, eating all things strawberry.

I wanted anything to get away from this place full of fear and death.

I didn't have the time to be here! I had to go and…go and, I couldn't remember, it was all fading away. But I knew it was important, very important. The voices rise in my ears and the monitor goes wild and comes to a dramatic stop. "Her heart has stopped again, begin restarting it immediately!" In my fear I realise I'm slipping away and I scrabble to keep awake. Because I'm scared that if I fall asleep, when I awake, everything will be gone. My memories, my goals, my opinions; I'm frightened they'll disappear. All of it, all of it will be gone.

My name is Mikan Sakura and this is the story of how I died.

* * *

_Natsume_

I was back; back to the town I grew up in until I was twelve years old. You'd think I had fond memories of the place and that I would be glad to be back in town, but I_ wasn't. _Ho no. I didn't even remember the place, didn't even want to remember the damn place. I would be living with my aunt and my cousins. The train came to a screeching stop at the station and I stepped out into the snowy air, glowering at the sign.

Waiting for me were my two cousins. Funnily enough, the kept the distance between us instead of leaping onto me as they usually did. "You're late," my younger cousin pouted, "One hour late."

"Sorry," I had a soft spot for my younger cousin, he was so like me and he was only two years younger. I realised I had missed his fourteenth birthday. No wonder he was so sullen. My elder cousin stared at her and I met her gaze uncomfortably.

"What are our names, Natsume?" she asked in a dull voice. "Do you remember us?" I was taken aback, of course I knew them, how could I not? They were my cousins, family! My younger cousin stared at me hopefully, but when I did not answer, I saw sorrow dawn in his aqua grey eyes.

I chuckled, "come on, Hotaru, Youichi." It was worth it to see the happy, surprised smile on Youichi's face, and even a tiny smile on Hotaru's face, she usually wasn't one to show emotion. Youichi hurried to catch up to me and we started to discuss his school and how Aunt was going. As we passed a teashop, I spotted a strawberry tart in the window. I favoured strawberry things, but the tart, it brought on a strange feeling. It was a feeling that I had something important to remember.

"Natsume?" Youichi was tugging on my sleeve, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, I was just looking at the strawberry tart in the window," I said, monotonously, trying not to let my confusion show. Youichi and Hotaru shared a glance, too quick for me to catch any meaning in it, but soon Hotaru's purple orbs were drilling into mine.

"I think it's best if you stay away from this place Natsume," Hotaru said slowly, her eyes darting to the cafe sign. "The food isn't very good and I heard that there had been some food poisoning incidents. Let's keep moving before it gets any colder. I'm freezing." _What? _I questioned, I was surprised the business was still running then, if there had been food poisoning accidents. My cousins dragged me away, and they were surprisingly strong. I glanced back at the little café, embedding the name into my mind; _All flavours of strawberry. _Interesting.

I'd have to come back later.

* * *

_Mikan_

It was yet another morning in the store, and as usual there was only the two of us serving. I hummed quietly under my breath as I shoved the tray of strawberry tarts into the window so people could get a good look at them from outside. I saw a guy yesterday outside, practically drooling all over them. Okay, so not really, but he was looking at them like he was sort of stunned, like he had forgotten something. The doorbell tinkled and my best friend, Hotaru, walked on in, looking positively bored. But she always looks like that. "Hotaru," I chime, "It is rare to see you here!" I usually just saw Hotaru at school.

She hesitated, which was most un-Hotaru-like, "Listen, Mikan," she was dead serious. I blinked at her, my worry increasing, had someone died? "My cousin came yesterday," she said.

I laughed, "Oh, Hotaru, I was so scared that something wrong had happened. That's wonderful! I'm sure your cousin must be like you and You-chan, can I meet this person?"

"No," Hotaru said flatly, "Listen Mikan, you _need_ to_ stay away from him. _Please, I'm begging you!" Very, very un-Hotaru-like, I wondered if this person was really bad, it was so nice of Hotaru to be concerned about me. I didn't know why though.

I titled my head, "Why? Is he someone dangerous?"

"No, not at all, not to most people anyway. But he is to you, it'll effect your health, Mikan," she said sadly, "Both of you will end up getting hurt." She grabbed my arm, "If he comes in here, make the _worst food_ you can!" That made me slightly angry, I pulled away.

"I can't do that Hotaru, not to a customer, but I'll do everything to stay from your cousin," I said, hugging the purple-eyed girl. She must really be in panic if she was this worked up out of her usually stoic self. "It's alright, I'll be fine. My health hasn't been that bad for ages, remember?" And like that, like whenever I mentioned my health, her eyes grew sad. "You should get back to your shopping, Hotaru, I know your mother won't be pleased if you are late," she nodded and left me to my business.

I wondered what type of person Hotaru's cousin was, if he was more like Youichi or Hotaru. I stared at the rows of strawberry flavoured delicacies and realised that I might have to take some home to eat again today. I would've really liked to share it with someone, but since Hotaru doesn't really like strawberry stuff, Hiro, my serving partner, couldn't stay behind most of the time because he had to go to catch his train, and Youichi had been put on a diet because he likes sweet stuff too much, I didn't have anyone to eat it with. My other two friends, Anna and Nonoko were too busy to come to my café often.

It was deserted when I sat down at one of the table to get rid of at least a few of these strawberry things, I couldn't take the whole bunch of them home right now, I wouldn't be able to carry them, with my health. I had had just a spoonful of strawberry parfait when a young man walked in. He was about Hotaru's and my age and he seemed surprised at the emptiness of the place. Boy, was he good looking. Most people who came here were elderly or teenagers in packs. I was frozen. Usually, nobody came here at this time of day; they were all too busy trying to get back home to their families. All I had was an apartment to myself. I quickly got up and bowed, "Ah…um…welcome!" I managed to stutter. "Let me get you a seat."

I ran over and pushed him into a seat, and shoved the menu in front of him. "I…ah, let me know when you are ready to order!" I plastered a smile on my face. Crimson eyes stared up at me from behind messy black bangs. They reminded me of something I had forgotten. I wasn't used to working at this time, I could only hope that my stamina kept up.

"Oi, calm down, I'm only another customer," the guy 'tched', "I've heard rumours of food poisoning here, is that true?" I blinked, food poisoning? I had never heard that one. Wherever this rumour had stemmed from, that person was wrong. No, Hiro and I always tested the food before giving them to our customers.

"No, no one has ever been food poisoned in this place," I said, offended. "Would you like to order now?" Beads of sweat were beginning to form on my neck; I _needed_ to impress this customer. I _needed_ to show him we were a respectable café that would never ever let any customer be poisoned! Because of my health, I couldn't rush around after the usual time that everyone left.

He had a small grin on his face, "I don't know, I like strawberry things though." Joy flooded through me, could it be that I actually had someone to eat with!

"Really?" I asked, excited, "I love it too! I was just going to finish them off because usually nobody comes here this late." I brought over the trays of strawberry stuff. "Choose whichever one you like the look of!" Never taking his crimson orbs off of me, he chose a strawberry shortcake. I smiled; I loved those things as well. "Well then, why do you come here at such a late hour?" talking was wearing away my energy. "Usually most people are going home by now."

"My home is close by," he murmured, frowning at me. "My cousin said this place was horrible." He took a bite of the strawberry shortcake, his eyes widened as he chewed, "This is really good." I beamed; I loved it when customers complimented Hiro's and my cooking. Sweat was pouring down my neck, and I started to feel the colour drain from my face. Concerned, the customer looked at me, "Are you okay? You've been looking sick ever since I walked in."

"I-I'm fine…" obviously I wasn't, but that was all I managed to get out before collapsing to the soothing cold floor and passing out. In my unconscious state I felt arms wrap around me before I truly slipped away.

* * *

_Hotaru_

I was so angry with Natsume and Mikan, but mostly I was angry at myself. I hadn't gotten the chance to explain what my cousin looked like to my best friend, so how would've she known who to stay away from. I was too late now. They had met. Still, they had only met for a few minutes, so I could still stop bad things from happening. When Natsume had come charging into the house with an unconscious Mikan in his arms; my brain had faltered. It had been a few months since she had last passed out from overwork. I had managed to get him to stay out of the room. Soon, Mikan was tucked into a guest bed, since the other guest room was being used to house Natsume.

Thankfully, Natsume's bedroom was the farthest from Mikan's. So if he tried to see how she was doing during the night, I would be able to hear him, as the floorboards often creaked, and would be able to turn him away. I knew they would think me as mean for separating them. But my goal was to protect my best friend and keep her secret hidden, and to never let my cousin face that hurt he had felt when he had last left this place. Back when he was twelve.

I dragged Natsume out into the hallway, "Natsume, we need to clear some things up." I said quietly, "You are not to go anywhere near this girl again, understand?" I burrowed into his crimson eyes with my own purple ones.

"Why do you hate her?" Natsume asked, sharply.

"I could never hate Mikan," I whispered softly, "Because she is my best friend. I'm worried about her, if you run around with her; play with her, then her health will deteriorate. You. Must. Leave. Her. Alone." By this time I had gotten my baka gun out, my weapon, that I used to use on Mikan before she became ill. Now I had a new target.

Natsume didn't back away like Mikan used to, "Fine, I'll try to stay away from her. But I can only try, she's the type of person…"

"The type of person you would do everything for," I finished, "Yes, I know. She has that effect on everyone." _But most strongly, you, _I wanted to add, but I didn't want Natsume to remember that he used to know Mikan.

"How long has Mikan been sick for?" Natsume questioned me.

"For four years," I didn't meet his eyes. "Look, if you happen to be around her when she does pass out, never, ever bring her to the hospital. Bring her here. The doctors don't understand what's wrong with her, they can't cure it, and they'll make things worse. If she's in school at the time, go to the nurse. She knows about Mikan." _But not what I know, _I squeezed my eyes shut tight. "As long as we have that all cleared up, Natsume, you can go to bed now." I started to open the door to my room, "And don't you dare, even think about visiting Mikan tonight. She's got enough on her platter as it is."

With that, I closed the door.

* * *

_Mikan_

I knew I was dreaming; I had had this dream before. I hated it. Often, the dream would jump into two different perspectives, the first being my own perspective and the second being as if I was watching myself from someone else's point of view. It was scary and I hated it.

Tonight I was in my own perspective, this one was the scariest, for I was blind and I couldn't open my eyes. The monitor in the corner was erratic, the beeping noise going wild. I was scared, and that was a heart monitor. "She's having another one of her nightmares!" a voice shouted, "Her heart's going crazy!" Yes, I was in a nightmare, how'd he know? My breaths grew shorter and shorter as I started to hyperventilate. I didn't want to be here! I wanted to be back at my café, getting customer's orders! I didn't want to be surrounded by these four white walls, didn't want to have this machinery in my body, showing these people everything. Tears stung at my eyes and a silent scream came out of my mouth. I felt trapped.

"_What's going on?" _I froze, the body…the body was thinking! It heightened my fear. Where was I? _"I don't want everything to slip away, I don't want to fall asleep! I need to meet someone, please, let me go, I need to meet Natsume. He'll come back for me, I know he will." _It drove me over the edge, and a plummeted into darkness.

_Don't worry, _I thought to the body that I had just left behind, _I'm sure he'll come for you._

_

* * *

_

So here's the start of another story. I'm afraid this one probably won't be as happy as the other ones. But we'll see, can't give away any spoilers just yet :D. Please read and review~

Tragic Lullaby


End file.
